Anne of the Digital World
by Digidestined Rival of Earth
Summary: A story about Anne and her friends going on an adventure in the Digital World where they have to defeat the evil Gilbert Blythe
1. Chapter 1

**Anne of the Digital World.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anne of Green Gables series or Digimon.**_

_**Authors Note: Please be aware that I have only read Anne of Green Gables and none of the others in the series so I am basing this fanfiction on that information that was used in the first book. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 1: The house hidden in Lovers Lane.**

It was a windy September afternoon on Prince Edward Island as Anne Shirley set off down the road towards the house of her bosom friend, Diana Barry.

She and Diana had agreed to meet each other at the Barry household at 2pm giving enough time for the two other girls who had also been invited to arrive, Ruby Gillis and Jane Andrews.

As Anne came to the bridge which passed over the Lake of Shining Waters she noticed that there was a small piece of paper lying on the bridge.

Anne reached for it but the paper was carried away by a howling gust of wind, which also knocked off Anne's hat!

"Oh, this is so romantic, I simply must find out what was written on the inside of that paper!" Anne thought out loud as she hurriedly chased after her light brown hat which was blowing up towards a small sycamore tree.

After she gracefully plucked her hat out of the tree she forgot about the piece of paper and began to imagine.

This was her favourite thing to do, imagine! On this particular occasion she imagined that concealed inside the paper was a secret code which only she could decipher and that it would tell her the directions to a small field where she was to spend the rest of her days imagining stories and writing them down in a magical notebook which never ran out of pages.

Before she knew she had arrived at the Barry household. She was about to bang her small, delicate knuckles against the hard dark wood of the door when suddenly she noticed that sitting on top of the roof was the small piece of paper.

Anne was reluctant to come to a conclusion as to whether or not she was to climb the roof, the last time she had done so it was because of dare chosen by Josie Pye and had resulted in her breaking her ankle.

She never came to a conclusion because when she heard footsteps coming in her direction and saw Jane Andrews walking towards her she immediately forgot about the paper and began to talk to Jane.

Once all of the girls had gathered together they immediately went out on a journey to Lovers Lane.

"It's strange really, when I was eleven I used to get such a thrill from walking through here but now that I am to fourteen in one week I feel like it is just normal and hat there is nothing exciting about it at all." said Anne as she took the role of leader in their short expedition to the farthest side of Lovers Lane. They hadn't realised that they had never explored it until yesterday afternoon when Ruby Gillis had pointed it out.

As they drew nearer to their destination Anne began to get a thrill. "Oh, I seem to be getting a thrill out of this, well, this is something I never expected to happen again." said Anne as she happily ran ahead of the other girls into a thick, green, group of bushes.

"Oh, my, why you simply must come and look at this!" shrieked Anne as the other girls came crashing through the bushes, as a result of this Jane Andrews awkwardly landed on top of Diana.

After the girls were standing they slowly glanced up, expecting to see Anne but instead they got presented with a marvellous house. It had golden panes of glass for the windows while underneath the windows there was small ledge coloured a deep marine blue. The girls then glanced at the door and saw that it was blood red in colour. Finally they glanced at the house itself, it appeared to be made of wood and it was bright purple in colour.

"Why, this house is ridiculously coloured, I don't see why you're so excited Anne!" said Ruby Gillis as she tried to be a sensible young lady but she failed to do even that as she stepped inside the house, following the other girls.

"Oh!" exclaimed Diana as she glanced around the house they had just entered, her main interest was the beautifully coloured mosaic on the floor, it was divided into four pieces and in the middle there was a small square with a piece of paper resting on it, when Anne saw this she ran over and snatched it to the girls surprise.

"Finally, oh, I can't wait to see what it says!" said Anne as she unfolded the paper suddenly her face dropped, "It's blank!" yelled Anne as she angrily threw it onto the ground.

The paper was immediately forgotten as the girls explored the rest of the house which now appeared to be deserted.

On their return to the downstairs mosaic the girls noticed that the piece of paper had landed perfectly in the little square in the middle of the mosaic.

"Oh my, look, it has writing on it this time!" exclaimed Jane Andrews as she bent down to pick it up to read. "It's stuck, ok, I have an idea, each of us will step inside one of the four sections of the mosaic and then we will all pull on the paper together."

And the girls did just that but sadly the paper still wouldn't move so they all bent down to read it, aloud, together.

They read and exclaimed, "Digital World!" as that was what had been written in the letter.

Slowly the sections of the mosaic began to drift away from each other, "We're moving!" yelled Ruby Gillis as she tried to jump off of her section and land on Jane Andrews' one. She made the jump and happily exclaimed but her happiness was short lived because the mosaic began to crumble beneath her, she looked around and saw that it was happening to all of the mosaics.

Suddenly light began to come out of the ground and shone around each of the girls, Anne got a blue light, Diana a red one, Ruby Gillis had a pink one and Jane Andrews got a yellow one.

The lights began to gradually fade and once they had gone completely the girls began to fall!

_**So what did you think? More on the way soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ogremon Attack!

**Anne of the Digital World**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon or the Anne of Green Gables series.**_

**Chapter One: Enter the Digimon.**

Anne screamed as she felt a hand latch onto her arm. She thought she was going to fall for miles but suddenly she was left dangling from the arm of Ruby Gillis. "Don't worry Anne I've got you, if you look above us you will see that Jane is clinging to the little square in the middle of the mosaic and Diana is latching onto Jane's leg and I'm doing the same to Diana's legs."

"Oh Ruby I thought that I was surely going to die." said Anne as she gave a sigh of relief.

The other girls began to climb out of the hole and jump off of the square mosaic onto the ground beside it. When it was Anne's turn she elegantly leapt off the mosaic onto the grass beside her.

"I say, this is rather strange, I don't remember there being grass inside the house, would you look at that there is no house, we appear to be in the middle of a beautiful field." said Diana as she stood up and began to play in the field, all of her friends joined her in the game.

They played until it was dark, they didn't realise until they stopped their fun and games that they were quite scared and lonely. "I want to go home!" yelled Ruby Gillis as she began to run towards the hole that they had nearly lost their lives in.

Upon reaching it Ruby discovered that the hole was no longer there, so she began to cry, "Oh, I was I had fallen down that hole instead of being here in this horrible place!"

"Oh Ruby, you don't mean that, think of all of the fun that we had today, we couldn't have done that back in Avonlea now could we?" said Anne as she sat down to console her friend.

The four friends all found trees to sleep in, Anne and Diana slept in each other's arms on the branches of a dark brown tree which no one could identify while Jane slept in a small willow tree which she had found hidden behind a thick bush and Ruby who at this point had stopped crying was sleeping in the bottom branches of tree with lovely yellow flowers that smelled like mint.

As the four friends slept they each began to have the same dream, it started out as a voice calling them from the distance while the person who was being called ran towards it, all of a sudden the running figure would be presented with an egg with marvellous colours and designs. Jane got a yellow coloured egg, while Anne got a blue one, Diana a red one and Ruby a pink one, the dream was interrupted by the sound of screaming just as the eggs were about to hatch.

The screaming was coming from Jane who was trapped in a net and was being dragged along the ground, "Help!" she shrieked as she squirmed to avoid being whacked by one of the clubs that the creatures who had captured her possessed.

Anne and Diana jerked their bodies too look for Jane but by moving they ended up falling out of the tree and landing in one of the dreaded nets!

"Oh Ruby, save us!" yelled Diana as she latched her arms around Anne's waist and hugged her tightly.

Ruby Gillis was climbing the biggest tree in the field, it was 45metres high and Ruby by planned to jump from somewhere in the middle of the tree and grab onto the back of one of the creatures where she would then be able to grab its club and attack the other monsters with it.

"Here I go!" thought Ruby as she jumped out of the tree, she was falling for about 15 seconds before she grabbed onto the back of the monster she had targeted.

"Would you look at that, it appears that we've got a fighter!" laughed the creature as it plucked Ruby out of its back and tossed her into the same net as Anne and Diana. `

The girls were dragged along the ground in their nets for ten minutes until they came to a lakee filled with lava!

"Oh s****, it looks like the lava has risen, I guess we'll have to throw the kids over to the other side and hope that they don't fall in." yelled one of the creatures, they had revealed themselves to be called Ogremon and they said that they were Digimon.

"No please stop!" shrieked Jane as she was lifted up in her net and was being swung around by the Ogremon.

It seemed like this was the end for Jane when suddenly four more creatures jumped out of a tree and began to attack the Ogremon.

The fight lasted for a few minutes and during this time one of the Ogremon's clubs cut open the net containing Anne, Diana and Ruby.

Once they were freed the three girls quietly stepped over to Jane and ripped open her net.

"Come on, this way." said Anne as she began to run back the way they had come, they ran for as long as they could but they had to take a break along the path because Diana had stumbled and cut her knee.

"Oh, the pain, it's unbearable!"groaned Diana as she rested on a rock.

They had planned on continuing back the way they had come but they all grew very tired, so tired that they never heard the footsteps coming towards them!

_**Please read and review!**_


End file.
